


Advanced Divination

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: In sixth year, Harry Potter's Divination Class gets interesting when a new subject is tackled.





	Advanced Divination

'Today, class, we'll be starting with automatic writing,' said the dreamy voice of Sybill Trelawney, scion of the once-great Trelawney family of seers.

Harry was not particularly paying attention. He was regretting having chosen Divination three years ago, it was now his sixth year at Hogwarts and he didn't think he ever learned anything in the class.

He would prefer to use this time to inspect what junior Death Eater Draco Malfoy was up to, but he had been warned by Professor McGonagall that he could not afford to miss many more classes.

'Now take a quill firmly in your wand hand,' the air-headed part-time seer continued, 'place it on parchment, and inhale deeply the scents in the room. Embrace your Inner Eye, and just let your Magic guide your writing.'

Harry deeply inhaled the rather oily herb-like smell that lingered in the room, which somewhat reminded him of the self-rolled fags he saw Dudley and his mates some times during the summer, and let himself doze off a little.

'Extraordinary dear boy...' he heard a long time later, and found the entire class room, including Professor Trelawney, stare at him.  
'You've been writing non-stop all class, tell us, what did you all write?'

Harry looked down on his parchment, and paled. He quickly rolled it closed.

'It's... erm... private, Professor. May I be excused from class?'

'Certainly dear boy... class is almost over anyway. You have earned an Outstanding for this subject. Please tell us what you can of what your Inner Eye let you know next class.'

Harry hurriedly packed his possessions, and ran to his dorm room. He opened the parchment again, and read:

_'Hi Harry, about time you had a chat with your 'inner self'. It's about time you took Divination seriously, even if Trelawney is the third-worst teacher in Hogwarts (Binns and Snapey are of course even worse).  
'I really hate Professor Dumbledore. He knows I have to face Voldemort, and what does he do to prepare me? Show me stupid home films!_

_'He hasn't even told me yet that my scar is a Horcrux. Doesn't he realize that if he were to hypnotize me, I could access the soul fragment and tell him everything he wishes to know about Moldiewarts and his collection of toys?'_

'What!' exclaimed Harry. His scar was a Horcrux and Dumbledore  _knew_? He read the next line.

_'His first Horcrux, the diary, I dealt with back in my second year._

_'His second Horcrux, the Gaunt Ring, the fool Albus destroyed by cutting with Godric Gryffindor's sword – **my**  sword according to law, not that the old coot is planning to tell me._

_'Third is Slytherin's locket. The one I saw in Sirius' house when Molly Weasley forced us all to clean it, remember?_

_'The fourth Horcrux, Hufflepuff's Cup, is in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts London. Before he let Sirius be killed he could have had Sirius simply dissolve the Lestrange marriage and have the vault confiscated as repayment, but now we have to deal with the Goblins!'_

Harry was getting angry. Did his subconscious imply that Dumbledore was responsible for Sirius' death? He could not deny this made some sense, after all Dumbles had never attempted to get Sirius a trial, and actually had him locked up in his own home all last year.

He read on.

_'Then there's the fifth Horcrux, in the Room of Requirement. I must say Harry, I really should have been able to find this one when I was spending all that time leading the D.A. last year. I mean, I never had problems sensing Fouledshorts' presence before, and here I was in the very Room it was hidden in in! Just ask for the 'Room of Hidden Things' to find it._

_'My scar is the sixth one, afraid I don't know how to get rid of it. Maybe Hermione can help me find a solution if her PMSing this year finally stops._

_'Finally there's his seventh and last one, Ravenclaw's Scrying Gem. Tommy Riddle fed this to Nagini, his pet snake, so that one will be a little hard to find._

_'Now my next step should have been to take this list to Amelia Bones, but my own inaction and that of Dumbles led her being killed last summer._

_'Tell Remus Lupin all about this, and let him swear to keep it from Dumbledore. Remus once swore to protect you to James and Sirius, so should be able to be convinced to help. Do not involve Dumbles, the old fool would just try to slow you down.'_

Harry vowed to do just that. There was one paragraph left.

_'Finally, go to Hermione right after reading this and ask her what is more important to her: your friendship, or her being the best Gryffindor student in Potions Class. Tell her you will share the Half-Blood Prince's book with her – by the way, you know who the Prince family is, you read it in 'Magical Families of Britain' last year. Just look up who their school going members were in the seventies  
'If I know my Hermione, and I do since I am the smarter part of you, she will make the right choice. Get her over her pride and kiss her already!'_

Later Harry would realize that this was the only time Divination was ever helpful in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another one shot with no plans to continue or expand on it. I'm trying out certain ideas and styles with shorts like this, let me know if it works for you or not please.
> 
> This is just another way Harry could actually have had some help in the books, and a way to avoid the worst part of canon Books 6 and 7.
> 
> Automatic Writing often seems to have the writer know things he couldn't otherwise, so what if Harry did this with Voldie's soul bit still attached?
> 
>  
> 
> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
